Un Último Beso
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Cuando Yuu rompe con Miki, ésta se siente desolada... Pero desea hacer el último intento para recuperar su relación.MikixYuu Oneshot.


Hola a todos, Quiero decirles que éste es mi primer fic de Marmalade Boy, no sé si realmente es un buen fic, pero para eso lo publiqué, para que ustedes me den su opinión. Bueno, este fic es un One-shot y es como MikixYuu con final abierto. Lo que sí, está situado después del capítulo en que Yuu rompe con Miki y le devuelve el medallón. Bueno, Marmalade Boy no es mío y pueden leer:

**Un Ultimo Beso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomri(Cattyishida)**

Miki Koishikawa se sentía bastante mal. Había llorado toda la tarde, pero aún no podía deshacer aquel sentimiento angustioso que su pecho guardaba dentro.

No podía creerlo... Su novio, su amado novio Yuu Matsura, aquél que le había enseñado la felicidad, ahora la había abandonado sin motivo alguno. Solo sabía que él se había enamorado de Suzu, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia...

La pelirroja se sentó en su cama un momento, mientras respiraba hondo y trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar, o sino sus padres se darían cuenta de ello. Miro su medallón, aquél que intercambió con el rubio y que había sido devuelto por éste unos pocos minutos antes. La imagen de ella y él abrazados, entonces pequeños cristales habían aparecido en sus ojos castaños... Nuevamente estaba llorando.

- "Debo ser fuerte"- se dijo... Entonces se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas y miró su reloj. Llevaba media hora llorando y para ella había sido una eternidad.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer que Yuu se olvidara de Suzu Sakuma... Pero eso era imposible. Esa niña, a pesar de ser más joven, era muy bonita y Miki sabía que no podía hacerle competencia. Casi era la chica perfecta.

Pensó que quizás debía llamar a su amiga Meiko, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aunque ella la había ayudado en sus problemas anteriores, la pelirroja prefirió no molestarla... Es que en el fondo, Miki ya sabía la respuesta de Yuu, si es que deseaba reconquistarlo. Iba a ser un rotundo "No te amo". Y el corazón de la chica no quería sufrir más de lo que lo había hecho en ese año.

- "Ya hemos llegado"- gritaron cuatro voces al unísono. Los cuatro padres de Miki y Yuu habían llegado. Pero, después de su escandalosa entrada, la casa quedó en un helado silencio.

Se sintieron ruidos. Los cuatro adultos, estaban cambiándose de ropa y preparándose para la cena...

- "¡La Cena!"- exclamó Miki en voz alta.

Lo había olvidado... ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar a Yuu si él vivía en su propia casa?. La pelirroja se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar por su habitación como leona enjaulada. Estaba tratando de pensar en como evitarlo. Pero sabía que no podría... y quizás hasta sus sentimientos le fallen y le lleguen las ganas de llorar mientras la familia completa estaba comiendo, lo cual haría que se convirtiera en un momento amargo para todos.

No podía seguir así... Pero no sabía como evitarlo... A menos que, hiciera algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que no podría olvidarlo. Su mente se encargaba de recordárselo una y otra vez. Pero¿qué iba a hacer?... ¿Seducirlo?... Rió un momento con esta idea, a veces sus sentimientos hacían que pensara cosas ridículas...

Unos suaves golpecitos a su puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su madre, quien llamaba, invitándola a salir para así cenar en familia.

Iba a reclamar, preguntando si era necesario que ella bajara... Pero sería muy obvia. Así que sin chistar, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor para cenar. No sin antes pasar al baño y tratar de disimular los ojos rojos que traía por haber llorado.

Al sentarse, se encontró con la mirada fría que Yuu Matsura le dirigía. Se sintió incómoda. Aún así, trató de disimular todo sentimiento de culpa, tristeza, nerviosismo o cualquier otro derivado a éstos ya nombrados. Y comenzó a comer su comida con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- "¡Al fin!"- gritó en su mente, al ver que había terminado su plato... A pesar de que no había sentido hambre esa tarde. La cena ya había finalizado, por lo que sus dos madres comenzaron a levantar los trastos para así lavarlos. Los demás se habían levantado y cada uno tomó su camino.

Miki se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró nuevamente. No había sido tan difícil soportar su compañía, pero le seguía doliendo el corazón, así que no había sido ningún avance para ella.

Suspiró y miró su estrenado diario de vida. Pensó en escribir en él para así desahogarse... pero cuando tomó el lápiz, sus manos temblaron. Decidió decirle lo ocurrido a Meiko al día siguiente, en persona.

Miró su reloj, mientras comenzaba a jugar inconscientemente con el lápiz que traía en las manos. Se lo pasaba de una mano a otra o le daba vueltas con sus dedos como si se tratase de un bastón. Estaba nerviosa por que no sabía como seguir adelante sin Yuu a su lado.

Nuevamente unos golpes a su puerta la devolvieron a la realidad. Luego la voz impasible del rubio acompañó los golpes. Era su turno de bañarse. Alistó sus cosas y se preparó para asearse y relajarse, como lo hacía cada vez que tomaba un refrescante baño.

Echó a correr el agua de la tina y esperó a que ésta se llenara. Luego de que estuviera lista, comenzó a desvestirse y así meterse a la bañera. Permaneció un momento en el agua, sumergida casi por completo. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía el vapor del agua rozar sus mejillas.

Ahora sí se permitiría llorar un momento. Por que los recuerdos felices que había tenido junto al chico rubio habían sido maravillosos, y no había tenido tiempo de disfrutarlos todos...

Se preguntaba ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel con ambos al hacerlos conocer a Suzu y a Keikun?. Sabía que no debía echarle la culpa a nadie, pero se sentía completamente desolada. Ahora sentía que era su culpa, por que, como había dicho Yuu, ella era muy coqueta.

Se salió de la tina y se secó su cuerpo con una toalla, para luego ponerse su pijama. Y así salió, luego de haber dejado el baño como lo había encontrado. Al llegar a su habitación, dio un par de vueltas a ésta, sin saber realmente que hacer.

Si pudiera reconquistar a Yuu... O demostrarle que no era una coqueta... No, ya no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Ya había perdido a su novio y no podía hacer nada al respecto...

¡Un momento!... Si el destino le había quitado al amor de su vida, ella no podía quedarse sin pelear¿no?. Y aunque él ya no la amaba, ella aún lo hacía... Entonces, debería pelear por el rubio.

Miró por la ventana de su cuarto, y trató de distinguir si la luz de la habitación de Yuu estaba encendida. Se le había ocurrido un buen plan... o para ella era bueno. Aunque lo que le importaba a Miki era quedarse con el rubio, así que empleó el viejo dicho "En la Guerra y en el Amor, Todo vale".

Cuando las luces se apagaron, la pelirroja abrió su ventana y salió hasta el pequeño barandal que tenía. Entonces subió hasta el borde y dio un salto hasta el barandal que estaba al frente de la habitación de su amado, mientras se preguntaba como él lo había hecho antes.

Al saber que ya había tocado algo firme, en este caso el suelo del barandal. Abrió la ventana con cuidado y así entró sigilosamente mientras trataba de seguir a su corazón, pues no podía ver nada ante la oscuridad del cuarto.

Sin saber como, llegó a la cama del rubio y pudo saber donde estaba él apoyando su cabeza. Lo miró unos momentos. Los suaves párpados estaban completamente cerrados y las rubias pestañas caían libremente en las mejillas del joven. El cabello dorado estaba un poco desordenado, pero para la chica se veía realmente bien.

Se sonrojó un momento. Había actuado sin pensar y no sabía que hacer ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Entonces un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Era el instante en que ella estaba acostada en la enfermería, mientras se hacía la dormida y él la había ido a visitar. Entonces para ella el tiempo se detuvo y el chico se acercó y la beso. Aquél había sido el primer beso de ambos.

Bueno... si ella intentara la mismo, no tendría nada que perder. Y quizás Yuu estaría despierto y se daría cuenta que ella en verdad lo amaba, a pesar que él quería a Suzu.

Lentamente se acercó al rostro del chico, evitando apoyarse en la cama para despertarlo. Con mucho cuidado su rostro se acercó al de él. Y así, mientras que para Miki el tiempo se detenía, ella se seguía moviendo, sintiendo que aquel viaje era demasiado largo. Ya estaba extrañando sus besos.

Finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Y aunque Yuu no le contestaba, pues estaba dormido, Miki había sido feliz por un momento en ese día.

Se separó de él. Ése había sido su último beso. Aún así, su respiración comenzó a ser algo agitada y su corazón comenzó a latir. Era el último momento juntos y había sido su último intento por que Yuu se quedara a su lado.

Mañana sabría si había dado resultado o no...

**Notas de Autora:**

Realmente sé que el final quizás no fue el esperado. Pero preferí no cambiar nada por que después se sabe si Yuu perdona a Miki o no. Si lo desean, me pueden escribir en sus reviews para que yo haga una continuacion de este fic.

Como ya saben, este es mi primer fic de Marmalade Boy, y realmente me entusiasmé jaja y quiero comenzar a escribir más sobre esta serie. Pero para eso necesito que me manden sus reviews para ver si sirvo para estoo. Domo Arigatou de antemano y espero su compasión XD


End file.
